


Splashing

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Bath time for Kana.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Splashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"Is it time, Mama?" Kana asked, looking around quickly. 

Corrin nodded. "It's time. Don't splash too much." 

She'd never, however, decided how much splashing was _too_ much. Not when she ended up doing it, too, as her wings met warm water and she tried to roll to wash herself all over again. 

Kana was ahead of her, ducking low in the large pool and then-- 

Possibly that was too much splashing, but truly, Corrin didn't mind. They might not have needed to bathe in both of their forms, but it was, admittedly, fun. 

And she knew Kana would definitely agree.


End file.
